tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes vs. Villains: The Ultimate Showdown
One after the other, Dianted and an evil-stricken Kirby have attempted to destroy heroes, humans, and civilizations. Both have failed, but now Marx has a plan. And with a plan, comes other plans, back-up plans, and back-up plans for the back-up plans, but he has assured that each and every one of these will work. Marx will destory anything that stands in his way to conquer the world, as he has proven before. Dozens of heroes, as well as his own kind (species and villains), have had their lives taken because of Marx's cruelty. And now, a civil war is guaranteed to occur. Marx has a miniature army gathered, and is currently about to head out and kill the few heroes who survive that are willing to actually take a stand when-- ''visitors arrive...?'' 'Prologue: Un-Civil Happenings' *Marx, along with his assistant and army members exit his building to find another miniature army, led by Catwoman* Catwoman: Surrender peacefully Marx, and I won't have to rip you limb from limb... for now. Marx: You amuse me, Cat; may I call you Cat? I'm gonna call you Cat. You really do. Do you really think... *Counts on his fingers* ten worthless heroes could defeat me and my army? Catwoman: You call ten pathetic villains an army? Marx: I'd like to think of them as so. But, one quick question before any more squabbling: Why now? Why show up on my territory with what little reserves you have left, and try and call me out, now? Catwoman: Now doesn't matter. What I have to offer is more important. Marx: You and your companion's lives? Hmm, a new car!? Catwoman: Shut up. I offer a battle. A battle between heroes... and villains. Marx: Are you saying what I think you are...? Catwoman: I sure hope so. What you forced other people to go through, will now be forced upon your army. Marx: And yours. Catwoman: So be it. But, no deaths. If they lose, the other team can claim them as prisoners. But... no cruelty. Marx: Hmm... I admit you drive a hard bargain. Not a single one? Catwoman: You never let me finish. The team that wins... *Exhales* ... is allowed to kill the other captain. Marx: I could kill the cat, I could kill the cat! You... have... a... deal.... 'Sign-Ups' (1/2 character(s) per user; You may pick a hero and/or villain from any different franchise, including the following: Marvel, DC, WB, Disney, etc.) IF YOU HAVE TWO (2) CHARACTERS, THEY MUST BE ON SEPARATE TEAMS! hero & one villain or one hero/one villain Heroes: #''Dianted'' #Bay-max - Surfer #Emma Frost - Marvel - Loenev # # # # # # # Villains: #''Dianted'' #Harley Quinn - DC - Welsh #Zurg - Surfer #Anastasia - Disney - Loenev # # # # # # 'Elimination Table' 'Chapter 1: "???"' 'Pre-Chat (Heroes)' Catwoman: The tournament begins tomorrow. I expect each and every one of you to excel at the tasks at hand. I believe you can do it, and so should you. So, what do we say heroes? Let's win this thing, for us, our fallen comrades, and for life without a disgusting, temperamental ruler! 'Pre-Chat (Villains)' 'Marx: I don't know what to say other than... ''make sure they regret ever being born.